Those Cheerful Moments
by Reader-Writer
Summary: Harry and Ron discuss everything from tooth-brushed stabbed wizards to the girls they fancy. All dialogue. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione.
1. Those Goblin Attacks

**Those Cheerful Moments**

**Reader-Writer**

**-**

_Harry and Ron discuss everything__ from tooth-brushed stabbed wizards to the girl's they fancy. All dialogue. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione._

**-**

**Disclaimer: This counts for every chapter in the story - I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-**

**A/N: Just for your information; this story happens in 6****th**** year and, in this chapter, it's a few weeks before Christmas. Ron and Hermione aren't talking, and Harry fancies Ginny. Ginny is still together with Dean Thomas. And no, this is definitely _not_ a Harry/Ron love-story. **

**-**

**The Library**

-

'Ron?'

'Yeah?'

'What if you… well…hypothetically, of course…what if you fancied this girl…?'

'Harry, what in Merlin's back pockets are you talking about?'

'Well… I just thought, maybe you could give me some advice…'

'About what?'

'Er…well… ahem… relationships…'

'Mate, you've got to be kidding. If you want relationship advice, go to Her- I mean, a girl…'

'Right… sorry… I suppose we should get going with our homework…'

'Yeah…'

'… Hmm…What was the name of that goblin, who repeatedly tried to stab a wizard with a toothbrush?'

'Dunno… Edward Spoon?'

'Nah, I reckon that was the wizard's name…'

'Er, Harry?'

'Yes?'

'What was it, you wanted my advice on?'

'Weren't I supposed to talk to a girl?'

'Yeah, well... I changed my mind…'

'Oh, alright, then… well, let's say you like this girl. So, you really like her, but she is already seeing someone, and you are good friends. And, er, she is already dating someone. And she is the sister of… well, someone you knew… er, fairly well… would you confess you feelings to her?'

'The whole thing sounded like a load of waffle to me.'

'Fine... just forget about it.'

'No, because I know why you're telling me this…'

'_What? _Er… I mean… what?'

'You. Fancy. Someone.'

'What? Of course, I don't. Um, I was just asking… hypothetically, you know…'

'Come on, Harry! Who is she?'

'I- you're upsetting Madam Pince!'

'Oh, what a tragedy… who is she?'

'No one! I don't fancy anyone! Now can we please concentrate on the tooth-brushed stabbed wizard?'

'Fine…'

'Thanks… now, this goblin attack on Edward Spoon happened in 1987, while he was purchasing quills…'

'…sitting in a tree-'

'Pardon me?'

'Oh, nothing…'

'… um… so, anyway, Edward Spoon was – Ron, why are you making those noises?'

'It's kissing noises, Harry!'

'And why are you making those?'

'Because that's what it sounds like, when you and your girlfriend get together in a broom closet.'

'That is not what it sounds like!'

'Oh, so you have been kissing?'

'No! Besides, I told you, she has a boyfriend!'

'Yes, but still – who is she?'

'I- can we please not have this discussion?'

'Honestly, why won't you tell me?'

'I wish I never brought it up.'

'Who is it? Is she from… oh, sweet Merlin, tell me she's not from Slytherin!'

'She's not.'

'Is it Chang again?'

'No… we're not really on speaking-terms anymore…'

'It's not that girl who sold DA out, is it? What's her name – Marlene or something?'

'It's Marietta… and no, not her either.'

'Is it – oh, no. No, you've got to be kidding me. It's not – it's not…'

'You've guessed it?'

'Yes. And I understand, why you wouldn't tell me. And I know the looks aren't important, but-'

'Wait, what?'

'-She's just really ugly, I mean-'

'Er, Ron?'

'-But I promise, I won't judge you or anything-'

'Ron?'

'-You might want to reconsider-'

'Ron, who are you talking about?'

'Eloise Midgeon, your girlfriend.'

'I- _what? _Eloise Midgeon is not my girlfriend!'

'She isn't?'

'No!'

'Thank Merlin!'

'Why on earth would you think I was dating Eloise Midgeon?'

'Well, you wouldn't tell me who she was…so I thought you were implying, that it was a bit embarrassing to be dating her… and…well-'

'For your information, I am not dating Eloise Midgeon, and I honestly don't think I ever will.'

'Well, who _are _you dating, then? Is it that Summers girl?'

'Summers? No, we're not exactly the same age, are we?'

'Harry…'

'What?'

'I know who it is.'

'No, you don't.'

'Yes, I do.'

'You do?'

'Yes.'

'Are you mad at me?'

'Of course, I'm not. But I think you should watch out for Fred and George…'

'Really? I thought they would just mock me about it…'

'No, they've always had a good eye for her.'

'Um…'

'But Harry, it's not that she's ugly or anything, but you're a few years apart aren't you? You're two or three years apart, aren't you?'

'Um, no.'

'And even Lee Jordan has got a crush on her, so you might want to-'

'Does Lee like her too?'

'Um… it's kind of obvious…are you implying, that you never realized…?'

'I've never noticed-'

'Then you're a bit thick, mate. Either way, you're not the only one, who has liked her so far. I mean, Fred asked her to the Yule Ball, after all.'

'What?'

'Oh, come on… can't you remember?'

'Who are we talking about?'

'The girl you fancy! Honestly!'

'Um, Fred definitely didn't ask her to the ball.'

'He didn't?'

'No.'

'Oh…'

'Who were you talking about?'

'Angelina Johnson, of course.'

'Ron! I don't fancy Angelina!'

'Oh… when you talked about age differences, I thought you were implying, that you don't like younger girls… but then, I thought, maybe you liked an older girl… and it just seemed to _fit _with Angelina… I mean, with Quidditch and all…'

'It's not Angelina I like, Ron.'

'But are you implying that you like Katie Bell, then? Or Alicia Spinnet?'

'You seem to be using the word 'implying' all of the time…'

'Are you implying, that-'

'You did it again.'

'Yes, but I was just implying-'

'You did it again, Ron.'

'I-'

'And again.'

'Actually, this time you didn't even let me finish the word.'

'Sorry, but it's becoming a bad habit. It's like that witch from Australia, who kept saying 'Fat-boy' all the time, until she was killed by a rather chubby English wizard, called Max Dot.'

'You've been reading up on far too much History of Magic lately. You've gone all… loopy and boring…'

'Thanks mate.'

'My point is, Harry – can't you just tell me, who you fancy? Why is it that big a deal?'

'It's not – look, can we just quit it, Ron?'

'…No.'

'Stop being so grumpy, Ron. And if you don't mind, I think I'm going to study with Hermione from now on, because I'll never finish a thing with you.'

'Are you implying that I'm too stupid to study with?'

'No – and stop using the word 'implied'.'

'Do you like that Leslie girl? From Ravenclaw? With the Swedish accent?'

'No, Ron.'

'Why are you packing away your stuff?'

'Because you are annoying.'

'And you are just plain evil. Why won't you tell me, who she is?'

'Just go snog Lavender, Ron!'

'Oi, that's not very- Harry, where are you going? You're not leaving are you? Harry? Wait, come back! Harry!'

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review. _


	2. Those Wonder Girls

**Those Cheerful Moments**

**Reader-Writer**

**-**

_Harry and Ron discuss everything from tooth-brushed stabbed wizards to the girl's they fancy. All dialogue. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione._

_-_

**The Common Room**

**-**

'Hello, Ron. Still in a bad mood, I see?'

'It's not funny, Harry! It's been three days! Please, tell me who your girlfriend is!'

'For the hundredth time, she's not my girlfriend, Ron!'

'Whatever you say, mate…anyway, I've got plenty of new ideas-'

'When you say _ideas…'_

'Ideas on who you fancy, of course…'

'Who I like is entirely my business, Ron!'

'Aw, come on! I told you, when I started fancying Lavender Brown.'

'Um, no you didn't. I had to find you snogging the heads off each other.'

'Well…our relationship was kind of impulsive…'

'Yes, I do realize that. Please, next time you feel an urge to play tongue-games with Lavender in the middle of the Common Room, warn me first.'

'I'll try. Either way, I have a new theory – Parvati Patil.'

'What about her?'

'You fancy her.'

'No.'

'Padma, then?'

'No.'

'Luna?'

'You've gotten loopy, Ron.'

'… it's… it's not Hermione, is it?'

'_No_. We're just friends.'

'You are lying! It's you! You and Hermione! Merlin's pants, it's you, Hermione _and _McLaggen!'

'What? Where've you gotten that idea from?'

'Well, Lavender says Hermione and McLaggen could be a great couple. She thinks they might go to Slughorn's party together…'

'Just because you and Lavender have snogging-sessions together, doesn't mean you have to agree with everything. Besides, Hermione and _McLaggen_? That's highly unlikely, Ron.'

'Well… maybe you're right… so…you don't fancy Hermione?'

'No.'

'And you are quite sure?'

'Yes.'

'Good… I mean, er… OK.'

'Honestly, it's not _that _complicated to guess, who your best friends fancy. I mean, you and Hermione are easy targets.'

'So, you know who Hermione like?'

'Both Hermione and you, yes.'

'Well, it might be easier guessing me, but-'

'I'm not talking about Lavender.'

'Um… I-I don't like anyone else…'

'Sure, mate – whatever you say.'

'Um, but Lavender is my girlfriend.'

'And you're not dating her to make…ahem… _anyone _jealous?'

'N-no…'

'You voice has gone all squeaky.'

'S-squeaky?'

'Very squeaky indeed…'

'That's because… um, I'm feeling a little ill.'

'I suppose you'll have to go to the Hospital Wing, then?'

'Um… yeah, I suppose. I-I'm feeling quite horrible…'

'You do realize how fake your coughing sounds, right?'

'My coughing…ahem… is not…ahem…fake…'

'Shall I help you to the Hospital Wing?'

'N-no, I can go myself!'

'First of all, you're heading the wrong way.'

'Am I?'

'Yes, that's the dormitories.'

'Oh, right.'

'Secondly, I know you're not sick. You're definitely faking.'

'N-no, I'm not!'

'And thirdly, your voice has gone all squeaky _again._'

'My voice is not squeaky!'

'Yes, it is.'

'No, it's not!'

'Yes, it is!'

'No, it's not!'

'We are quite childish, aren't we?'

'Yeah, we are.'

'Anyway, what do you want for Christmas?'

'I-'

'Yes?'

'Forget it.'

'C'mon, you can tell me!'

'No…it doesn't matter…'

'C'mon, what is it?'

'I don't want you to buy me anything, Harry.

'I didn't see that one coming.'

'It's just that… I can never get you anything proper back. When you get me Quidditch gloves, I give you stupid Chocolate Frogs. I really wish I could get anything good for you, but-'

'Ron, you do realize that the Dursley's sometimes gave me _napkins _for Christmas, right?'

'Yeah, but your relatives aren't too kind either…'

'Honestly, don't worry about getting me a gift. If it troubles you so much, don't get me anything at all, OK?'

'No! No – I'll find something, I promise.'

'OK. Either way, you shouldn't worry about my present. You should think of good one to Hermione.'

'What? Why would I give Hermione a present?'

'You're not getting her a present?'

'Of course, I won't! She'll send it right back at me, including a couple of her maniac birds.'

'I'm not quite sure about that…I mean, how are you going to get in her good books again, if you don't use Christmas as help?'

'Trust me, Harry. Getting Hermione a gift, when she's in that mood, doesn't lead to anything good.'

'Yeah, maybe…'

'Hmm… what shall I do about Lavender?'

'What about her?'

'What does she expect me to give her a present?'

'Dunno… maybe a huge kiss will do as a present?'

'No, I already tried that one. I told her, that it was her Christmas present – just a few weeks early. She laughed, and asked me if I was kidding.'

'What did you say?'

'I said I was joking, of course. She would probably get really upset, if I hadn't.'

'You think?'

'Yes, I'm quite sure…you know, maybe I'll just send Lavender a Christmas card…'

'That's a good idea.'

'But what should I write?'

'We're giving a lot of advice to each other lately, aren't we?'

'Well, you're supposed to help friends in need, aren't you?'

'You're right about that.'

'So, have any ideas to Lavender's card?'

'Well, you might as well start with 'Dear Lavender'.'

'OK… and then?'

'I don't know, I've never written Christmas cards to my girlfriends!'

'That's because you've only had one.'

'You shouldn't be the one to talk…'

'Are you going to send a card to your wonder-girl?'

'Sorry, _wonder-girl_?'

'Yeah, the girl you fancy.'

'And you are calling her wonder-girl, because…?'

'Well, what else to call her – you won't give me her name!'

'…_wonder-girl _is just fine…'

'Well, are you going to send her a card?'

'No, I don't think so… you think I should?'

'I don't know… depends on who she actually is… Hmm, is it Susan Bones?'

'No.'

'Hannah Abbott?'

'No.'

'That girl… what's her name? That girl, you bumped into, yesterday outside Charms…'

'She's only a second year, you idiot!'

'You never know…'

'Are you implying that I like young girls? _Really _young girls?'

'Look who's using the word 'implied' now!'

'I used the word once… you used it in almost each sentence…'

'So… is your wonder-girl Demelza Robins?'

'You do realize how bad you are at guessing games, don't you?'

'I'm not as bad, as you think I am – I just figured it out!'

'Oh, you did?'

'Yeah… and she _is _younger, than you… but on the other side, she really does seem to like you…'

'She does? Where have you heard that?'

'Well, it's obvious, isn't it? I mean, she's not exactly _shy _around you…'

'No, but she's not dazzled by me either, is she now?'

'It's pretty close, actually…'

'It is?'

'-but I'm not sure she's trustworthy, either…'

'She's perfectly trustworthy! I can't believe you!'

'Sorry – you're right, I'm sure Romilda is completely trustworthy-'

'Wait – Romilda?'

'Yeah, Romilda Vane…. Weren't we talking about her?'

'We were? But I don't fancy her!'

'Oh… I guess I was wrong again…'

'That's right, Master of Horrible Guesses.'

'Speaking of guesses – who would have thought I got such a low grade on my History of Magic essay?'

'Well, I kind of saw it coming…'

'Excuse me?'

'Well, I spend a day studying about Edward Spoon, while you sulked and mumbled about my 'wonder-girl'. Then, when I offered to lend you my notes, you refused.'

'I had to keep my pride, you know!'

'By getting a horrible grade in class?'

'You better keep your mouth shut, Mr. I've-Got-An-Excellent-Grade-And-Therefore-I-Must-Annoy-Ron-Weasley.'

'Well, Mr. I've-Got-An-Excellent-Grade-And-Therefore-I-Must-Annoy-Ron-Weasley is leaving now, because he has to get his fascinating sleep… you know, it help getting lots of other awesome grades…'

'You really think Snape is going to give you awesome grades tomorrow? Somehow, I doubt it. Um, Harry? Where are you going? Harry? Wait, you come back here! Oi, Mr. Fine-Grades! Harry! It's so unfair, why is it always him, who gets the grand exit?

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review. _


	3. Those Rock Hands

**Those Cheerful Moments**

**Reader-Writer**

**-**

_Harry and Ron discuss everything from tooth-brushed stabbed wizards to the girl's they fancy. All dialogue. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione._

_-_

**The Owlery**

**-**

'So, tell me, Ron – _why_ did you drag me up to The Owlery?'

'I just have to send a letter to Fred and George'

'About what, may I ask?'

'I need to find some prank stuff, and they were the first to pop into my mind.'

'And why do you need prank stuff?'

'Well, I would like to spend some on our greasy teacher-'

'No objects to that one.'

'- On Malfoy-'

'That's actually quite good an idea.'

'-On McLaggen-'

'Not bad…'

'-and on…'

'On?'

'No one!'

'On who, Ron?'

'Um… you.'

'What? Why would you use pranks stuff on _me_?'

'Because you are really annoying!'

'Excuse me? I'm annoying?'

'Yes! You won't tell me, who your wonder-girl is!'

'Not this again!'

'Is it Madam Pince? Or McGonagall?'

'That's just insulting, Ron! How can you believe I'm fancying a _teacher?'_

'Well, you are a tad strange, Harry…'

'I'm not!'

'Hearing voices doesn't sound familiar to you, does it?'

'Why, you-'

'Hey! No need to get all aggressive. As McGonagall says: 'Violence does not solve problems.' Remember?'

'Yeah, well you deserved it.'

'Getting hit in the head by someone with hands harder than rocks? No one deserves such fate.'

'My hands are not harder than rocks!'

'That's what _you _think…'

'But- no, my hands aren't that hard! Are they?'

'Well-'

'MERLIN'S PANTS! So that's why Cho almost never wanted to hold hands with me! I'm a disaster with rock-hands! My hands are dry, hard and cold! I'm Harry Rock-Hands Potter!'

'You don't have rock-hands, you idiot. I was just messing with you.'

'You were?'

'Um, yes… ouch, will you stop that? Ouch! Stop kicking me, Harry Rock-Hands Potter!'

'_Fine! _But I won't be talking to you anymore, Cry-Baby.'

'Excuse me? I'm a Cry-Baby?'

'Yes, just because I give you a soft punch or kick, you whine like a baby.'

'I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?'

'I'm not.'

'Yeah, right… Harry? Harry? Oh, come on! Will you talk to me again? I promise I won't use Fred and George's products on you.'

'Oh, alright then… but I'm still mad at you…'

'I'm sure you are, Rock Hand.'

'Stop calling me that.'

'OK, I'll stop.'

'You are lying.'

'No, I'm not.'

'Yes, you are.'

'Yeah, I am.'

'If you call me 'Rock Hand' one more time, I'll hex you.'

'Which hex will you use?'

'Dunno. Maybe I'll hex you into a squid, and introduce you to the Giant Squid.'

'You're not capable of transforming me into a squid, Rock Hand.'

'Yes, I am. And stop calling me that. Either way, if I'm incapable of transforming you, I'll seek help from McGonagall or Hermione.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Of course I would – I'm a Gryffindor. Remember?'

'On second hand, I might reconsider the pet name.'

'I'm glad we got that set.'

'Well, 'Mini Dumbledore' would be a fine pet name for you too.'

'I'm nothing like Dumbledore!'

'When I have made you grow a long beard, you will.'

'You don't dare-'

'Why, of course I would. I'm a Gryffindor – remember?'

'How dare you use my own words on me!'

'Yes, I'm quite evil.'

'Yes, you should join the Death Eaters.'

'I'm not sure I'm evil enough – yet.'

'Why are they even called Death Eaters? I mean, it's not like they _eat _death or anything, is it?'

'Well, speaking of Bellatrix Lestrange - I'm not so sure…'

'I'm agreeing on that one…'

'Speaking of Death Eaters – how dare Snape give us a four-page essay almost right before Christmas?

'Well, he _is _a former Death Eater…or so they say…'

'Yeah, I think he still has the Death Eater spirit in him…'

'And he's probably passed some of it on to Malfoy.'

'Not this again, Harry!'

'But Malfoy is a Death Eater! How can you ignore that?'

'I'm sick of hearing of Malfoy all day long!'

'Well, it was _you, _who dragged me out so early in the morning to send a letter – and yet, you still haven't sent it.'

'Alright, I'll send it now.'

'Good.'

'…There you go. I've sent it and it's your fault.'

'Why is it a bad thing?'

'Because I'm still going to use the pranks on you.'

'_What? _You can't do that! Fred and George won't let you prank me with their products, anyway!'

'Why wouldn't they let me?'

'Because I gave them a start-up loan!'

'Fred and George wouldn't stop a prank. Besides, I didn't write I was going to use it on you.'

'What _did _you write?'

'I wrote that I was going to prank Snape and Malfoy with it. And that's the truth.'

'But you _forgot _to mention, that you were going to prank me too!'

'C'mon, Harry! We're best friends – we aren't torn apart by a simple prank.'

'Best friends shouldn't be pulling evil pranks on each other.'

'What are you muttering, Harry?'

'None of your business, Slytherin-boy.'

'I'm not a Slytherin!'

'You're as good as.'

'That's low, Harry! It's only a prank!'

'Yeah, well – you're calling me nicknames too!'

'I just called you Rock Hand!'

'You also called me 'Mini Dumbledore'!'

'That's only two names, Harry!'

'And you're also calling me names like 'Mr. I've-Got-An-Excellent-Grade-And-Therefore-I-Must-Annoy-Ron-Weasley' and 'Mr. Good-Grades'.

'Actually, I called you 'Mr. Fine-Grades', not 'Mr. Good-Grades.' Honestly, he can't even remember his own name…'

'You know what? I think I'm leaving! Goodbye, Mr. Midget!'

'Did you just call me a midget? Honestly, Harry, that's pathetic. I mean, I'm one of the tallest in our year.'

'You _are _the tallest in our year. Goodbye, Ron.'

'No! You are not leaving before me! GOODBYE, HARRY! HA HA, I GOT THE GRAND EXIT THIS TIME!'

'…Did Ron just speed past me, because he wants a… grand exit? I swear; he's ten times madder than Luna Lovegood.'

* * *

**Will Harry and Ron stop calling each other nicknames? Would Fred and George ever stop a prank? Are Harry's hands really as hard as rocks? ****Is Ron really the tallest in their ****year? Does Death Eaters really eat people?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Those Hide and Seek Games

**Those Cheerful Moments**

**By Reader-Writer**

_Harry and Ron discuss everything from tooth-brus__hed stabbed wizards to the girls they fancy. All dialogue. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione._

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ron, what in Merlin's pants happened before?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry…"

"Oh, come on! Don't you remember that whole thing earlier where you ran away and whined about some grand exit?"

"I didn't _whine_…"

"What was it all about, Ron?"

"It was nothing. I was just messing around."

"But…"

"It was just for a laugh, Harry."

"…Well, it _was _kind of hilarious…"

"You know what else would be hilarious?"

"Hitting Filch in the head with a hammer? "

"No, that's not it."

"Oh. Well, it does sound fun, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does…but my idea of fun is a bit different…"

"What is it?"

"Tell me who you fancy!"

"Not this _again_!"

"Why won't you tell me? I'm your best friend!"

"Yes, but-"

"Does Hermione know?"

"Er…yes…"

"Harry! I can't believe you'd tell her but not me!"

"I didn't tell her! She figured it out herself!"

"After all we've been through, Harry, I wouldn't have thought you'd keep secrets from me."

"…Alright. Alright, I'll tell you but you have promise me-"

"HARRY! LET ME HIDE BEHIND YOU!"

"…What?"

"QUICK, BEFORE SHE SEES ME!"

"Ron, what the-"

"HARRY, LAVENDER IS COMING AND- Oh. Hello, Lavender."

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You could have let me hide behind you, Harry."

"I don't think it would have helped. Lavender seemed determined to find you and besides, you were yelling 'hide me, Harry' pretty loudly."

"Merlin, you don't think she heard me, do you?"

"Surprisingly, she didn't seem to have noticed. Maybe she was a bit occupied holding your present."

"Yeah, that sure was a giant chocolate heart."

"I was surprised she was able to carry it all the way from the Owlery and up here!"

"I was more surprised that her _owl _could carry it!"

"Yeah… but at least you like chocolate, right?"

"I never get sick of chocolate. But I amsick of _Lavender_."

"Why don't you just dump her then?"

"Are you MAD?"

"I'm probably not, compared to you."

"If I dump Lav, she'll go crazy! She'll probably start spitting fire!"

"Ron, she's not a monster."

"Harry, girls go crazy sometimes! You saw that time where Hermione send birds after me for no reason at all!"

"…Well…yeah…"

"That'll be nothing next to Lavender!"

"Then I guess your only chance is if she breaks up with you…"

"This means I'm doomed, Harry!"

"I know, Ron. I know."

* * *

**Is Ron doomed? Can Lavender ****really spit fire? Did it seriously take me two years update this story?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**PS: I really **_**am **_**sorry for not updating. **


End file.
